


Wands and Wings

by watyonameisgurl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble, I'm Sorry, Idk What the hell this is, M/M, that kind of turned into a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watyonameisgurl/pseuds/watyonameisgurl
Summary: Zayn keeps coming home to find new stuff in their house and vague answers as to where they came from...or the one where Liam is Timmy from the Fairly Oddparents.“They’re not—you can’t see them. Only I can see them, and I know that sounds completely mental or, like, made-up or whatever but it’s true. I promise. That’s how I keep getting all this stuff that I can’t ever tell you where it came from and that’s…that’s who I was arguing with when you came in...”Zayn just blinks, can’t seem to bring himself to do any more than that because what the actual fuck.“Please say something,” Liam says, eyes pleading.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So idk…I was running low on sleep and just kind of daydreaming while staring into space and this happened and…yeah. Like I said, idk. Enjoy? (If for nothing else than at least a good laugh)
> 
> Took some artistic liberties with the fairy background and Wanda and Cosmo’s personalities, don’t hate me please, I’m not trying to ruin anybody’s childhood, just made some changes that I felt like might fit the story better for a slightly more grown-up audience. also this was literally supposed to be like 500 words, 1k max, smdh apparently I can’t ever do anything without it expanding to like five times the length it was meant to be
> 
> Rated T for language, title from the show's theme song

“You got us a new bed?” Zayn says standing in the doorway of their bedroom, brows crinkled in confusion at what looks like a California king-sized bed where their queen-sized one used to be—a sort of half-serious, half-gag gift from Harry and Louis.

Liam shrugs, looking a bit bashful. “You kept saying how the other one was too hard and we should get a new one.”

“Well, yeah, but…I guess I just figured we’d go mattress shopping together. Since we didn’t get to the first time, it being a gift and all.”

Liam ducks his head. “I…wanted to surprise you.”

“Oh.” Zayn blinks a bit in surprise, crosses over to the bed and smiles as he plops himself down on the edge and finds it is much softer, bouncier even, than their old one. “It _is_ nice. Although Haz and Lou will probably be upset when they find out we chucked theirs, but they’ll get over it I guess. Where’d it come from?”

“Um…Internet.”

Zayn waits for Liam to explain further but when it doesn’t seem like he’s going to Zayn says, “Well, yeah, but, like, what company?”

“Uhh…I don’t really remember, some foreign company…Swedish or something, I think…very far away.”

“Oh, well the Swedish sure do make a damn good mattress.”

“Yup.” Liam nods, and Zayn feels like Liam looks a bit skittish for some reason but he ignores it, figures he’s probably just overanalyzing like he tends to do sometimes.

~

“Since when do we have an in-home studio?”

“Oh, right, yeah, sorry, I forgot to tell you about that.”

“Okay but…how?”

“How what?”

“How do we all of a sudden have a whole in-home studio?”

“Um…Internet.”

And Zayn knows he’d been gone quite a while this time but still. That’s kind of a major thing to forget to tell someone, considering there must’ve been people coming round to work on it for weeks on end. But he shrugs it off. It’s not like Liam doesn’t have his own busy schedule to tend to and sometimes even the big things can get lost in the crazy shuffle that is their lives so he lets it go.

~

“A telescope? You’re not even into astrology.”

“Well, yeah, but I figure I could learn…plus there’s gonna be a comet sighting in a couple weeks and since we’ll both be free I thought maybe we could watch it together and it’s supposed to be even better with a telescope so.”

And Zayn can’t help but smile at that.

The telescope’s a huge hulking thing, high-grade and he runs his fingers over it, marveling a bit. “How’d you even figure out how to put it together? It must’ve been complicated.”

“It, um, it came already…together?”

“Oh. Really? That’s odd. Seems like it’d make it harder for them to ship already assembled like this.”

Liam shrugs, looks away briefly and Zayn wonders for a second if he might be lying but then thinks better of it. What reason would Liam have to lie about how a telescope was packed when it was sent?

~

“How did you manage to get Drake tickets? It’s been sold out for _weeks_.”

“Internet. They had a…a deal.”

“A _deal_? For front row tickets? What, did you have to sell your soul in exchange or something? No way someone would give these up.”

Liam shrugs, doesn’t explain any further and Zayn’s too excited to bother to probe him anymore about it. It’s not like it’s the first time they’re seeing him in concert. Liam even met him once at an event a while back. But something about going to see people he’d grown up idolizing performing just brings out this childhood excitement in him, even now when he knows what it’s like and knows they’re just normal people like him, people he’s met even. It’s still a rush and the fact that he gets to share it with Liam just makes it that much better, so in the end he doesn’t really care how Liam got them, he’s just happy he did.

~

“We have a _pool_ now?” he says, flabbergasted. He’s standing just outside their patio doors where their patio _used_ to be and where there’s now a sparkling, bright blue in-ground pool complete with floaties and a diving board and a jacuzzi on one side and poolside chairs and everything.

“I figure we’ve got one at the LA house, why not here, too? Plus you were always mentioning how we didn’t have much use for a patio. Now we’ll actually have an excuse to come out here more, maybe keep our tans for longer than just the few weeks we usually spend in LA.”

“How did you even…?” he stares, too shocked to even get the rest of his question out.

“Internet,” Liam says quickly.

“But…I was only gone _three_ _days_.”

“They, um…work fast.”

“By fast do you mean superspeed? Because this is mental… _three days_ , Liam. _Three days_. Seventy-two hours ago we had a _patio_ , some concrete slabs with a tiny flower garden in one corner and a few chairs on top. Now we have a whole _in-ground pool_ with pool chairs and a diving board and a _jacuzzi_?”

“They’re a very…specialized company. Like those movers that promise to have all of your stuffed moved out in twenty-four hours no matter how much stuff you have? They’re like that but…with pool construction and stuff.”

Zayn can’t do anything but blink.

~

“A new television? What was wrong with the old one?”

“Nothing…just this one’s way bigger…and it can play in 3D.”

Zayn didn’t even think they sold televisions this large. It’s nearly the size of a cinema screen except it’s clearly still an actual television and not just a screen. But he can’t imagine something like this fitting inside a regular electronics store.

“Where did you even _find_ it?”

“Um…Internet.”

~

“Where’d all these new guitars come from?”

“Internet.”

“And the skateboards?”

“Internet.”

“And you got all this for me?”

Liam nods.

“Babe, that’s really sweet but…where are we gonna fit all this?”

“I may have also…expanded the shed a bit.”

Zayn walks past him to one of the living room windows, the one facing the backyard, and finds the shed is now twice the size it was before and his eyes go wide.

~

“Where’d all this new gym equipment come from?” he says when he comes home one day to find Liam in the middle of a workout surrounded by completely new, way more complicated looking exercise contraptions.

“Um…Internet.”

~

“The fridge _cleans itself_? And sends a grocery list to your phone every week of what you need to restock? Where do they even sell something like that?”

“Uh…Internet.”

~

“We have a self-locking door now? Where did you—”

“Internet.”

~

“I don’t understand. You’re saying this new washer and dryer _detects_ what kind of clothes you’ve put in and automatically sets itself to the right settings? How—”

“Internet.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s with all the flower vases?” Zayn yells up the stairs because they’re literally everywhere. All over the floor and pretty much every flat surface in their house that he can see. He’d nearly smashed about three of them just trying to get through the front door and he’s already accidentally broken one just trying to hop his way precariously across to get to the steps.

“The Internet…malfunctioned. I mean, they, um…messed up the order,” Liam calls back. “I’m…on the phone with them now trying to fix it.”

Zayn shakes his head, picks his away around to the kitchen because he hasn’t eaten since before he left for his flight from New York early this morning, but squints when he sees what he’s pretty sure is Liam’s phone sitting on the counter.

He glances back toward the doorway where the stairs are, where he’s pretty sure he can still hear Liam’s voice wafting down from upstairs, and then turns back to the counter in confusion. He briefly wonders if someone else might be here that Liam was just too distracted to mention to him, one of their friends or relatives or the delivery guy who brought all these vases, and if it could be _their_ phone on the counter and not Liam’s. But then he remembers that there weren’t any other cars or trucks in the driveway when he pulled up and a moment later his initial suspicions are confirmed when the phone rings and he sees Karen’s smiling face flashing across the screen.

He grabs the phone warily, stares at it for a moment, then hops precariously up the stairs, hovering just outside their half-open bedroom door where he can definitely hear Liam talking now, arguing even by the sounds of it.

“How could you think I said I wanted _a thousand vases_? In what world does roses sound like vases?” Liam says before groaning in frustration. “No, _of course_ I’d need vases to hold the roses in, _obviously_ , but I don’t need a _thousand_ of them, you don’t put just _one_ rose in a vase. They’re not meant to hold just one each, you—”

“Babe? Who are you talking to?” Zayn says, pushing open the door hesitantly.

“What? No one,” Liam says whipping around, eyes wide as he shakes his head quickly.

Zayn stares at him, glances around the room nervously, half-expecting someone to pop out from behind a piece of furniture or something suddenly. But the room is empty except for Liam, and Zayn turns back to him, worried now. “You, um…you said you were on the phone with the delivery company but…your phone was downstairs. Your mum called.”

He hands Liam the phone shakily, waiting to see what he’ll say, though part of him is suddenly afraid, anxious. The only thing he can think is that either Liam has gone mad or something really weird and really creepy is going on here.

“Oh, right.” Liam forces out a smile and it’s not at all comforting as he reaches out to take the phone from him. Zayn feels like he’s just stepped into a scene out of a horror movie and he has the momentary urge to jerk away when Liam’s fingers graze his but he tamps it down.

“Liam,” Zayn says and his voice sounds shaky but he can’t help it. “Liam, what the fuck is going on?”

“What? Nothing. What do you mean?” he says quickly, but he’s avoiding Zayn’s eyes and he looks extremely uncomfortable when he realizes Zayn’s still staring at him.

“I _heard_ you. You were talking to someone. Just now. You said you were on the phone but your phone was _downstairs_ and you’re acting all dodgy all of a sudden and you’re really starting to scare me so please just tell me what the fuck is going on.”

Liam swallows, glances around the room, at Zayn’s feet, his shoulders, everywhere but Zayn’s face before he finally mumbles, “You won’t believe me.”

“Try me,” Zayn says, voice coming out bolder than he feels, though not quite as bold as he would’ve wished. He wants to trust Liam, whatever his explanation for all this is, but he’s still having a bit of an internal freak-out.

“You’ll think I’m mad.”

“Kind of already edging that way, babe, so whatever it is you might as well just come right out and tell me cause it can’t be any worse than all the weird shit going through my head right now.”

Liam sighs, runs a hand through his hair, glances at the floor, at a space behind him, and then back at Zayn, eyes focusing on a spot somewhere just below his chest. “I…I have…fairy godparents,” he mumbles, the last part coming out in a jumbled rush.

“You…what?” Zayn says because he’s sure he must not have heard that right.

“I have fairy godparents, okay?” Liam repeats, a little slower this time, but he still won’t look at Zayn.

“You have…” Zayn can’t even say it. _Fairy godparents_? Christ, maybe Liam really _has_ lost it.

“They’re not—you can’t see them. Only _I_ can see them, and I know that sounds completely mental or, like, made-up or whatever but it’s true. I promise. That’s how I keep getting all this stuff that I can’t ever tell you where it came from and that’s…that’s who I was arguing with when you came in. They don’t understand things sometimes if I’m not specific enough or if I haven’t explained it to them, stuff about the human world and that. I wanted to surprise you with roses but they didn’t know vases could hold more than one rose at a time so when I said a thousand roses they thought I’d need a thousand vases to hold them in too and they poofed in the vases first so they could have something to poof the roses _into_ after. But then when I freaked out over the fact that they’d poofed in a thousand vases all over our house right before I knew you were coming home they got confused about why I was upset and started arguing with me and refused to poof out the vases because they thought they still needed them. And when you walked in earlier I was trying to explain to them why I didn’t so I could finally convince them to poof some of them out and now…here we are.”

Zayn just blinks, can’t seem to bring himself to do any more than that because what the actual fuck.

“Please say something,” Liam says, eyes pleading.

“I…I…”

“Christ, you don’t believe me, do you? You think I’m mad and I’m making it all up.”

Zayn shakes his head, feeling like he’s in a daze. “I…I don’t know what to believe, Liam. I mean, I…I believe _you_ believe it, but…”

“But you don’t believe it’s true,” Liam finishes, nodding, and looking down at the floor again. He sighs. “This is why was afraid to tell you. I hated keeping it from you, but I knew…I knew what you’d think of me once I told you the truth.”

“Liam, I…it’s just—”

“You want to _what_?” Liam suddenly says, cutting Zayn off as he whips around to look behind him. “But you _can’t_ , you could lose your wands! No. _No way_ , I can’t let you risk that. _No_.”

“Liam?” Zayn says warily.

Liam turns back to him. “Sorry, it’s…they want to reveal themselves to you, to prove they’re real. But if they do…they could lose their powers. They’re saying it’s worth it so I don’t lose _you_ but they’re being reckless. Technically, you’re not even supposed to know about them at all even from me. No one who doesn’t already have fairy godparents are. But humans aren’t exactly bound by the laws of their realm or their council so it’s kind of a loophole that way, I guess. Plus, the council figures even if the people who do have fairy godparents went shouting about it to the whole human world no one would believe us anyway so there’s no point trying to punish us or our godparents if we tell someone. But if _they_ choose to show themselves to you and the council finds out…” Liam shakes his head. “It won’t be good. Not only would they lose their wands and their powers but they’d be ostracized, possibly even imprisoned or given some other cruel punishment on top of it all to make an example out of them.”

Zayn just stares. He doesn’t know what to believe anymore. Liam sounds so sure of himself and it’s hard to believe that he could just make up all these details like that on the spot, but it sounds _insane_. Fairies? Wands? Magic? Other realms? A fairy council? Apparently he’s jumped from a horror film to some weird magical children’s film.

“Guys, _no_. Please, you _can’t_ ,” Liam says turning back around. “We can figure something else out. Just let me talk to him, just a little more time before—”

Zayn gasps and stumbles back in shock and Liam breaks off, turning back to look at him, shoulders sagging when he sees the look on Zayn’s face.

“Oh, God. They’ve done it, haven’t they? You can see them?”

Zayn nods slowly, frozen in place, eyes wide as he stares at the small floating figures on either side of Liam in disbelief. They’re about the size of Liam’s head, hovering just above his shoulders, a tiny man with green hair and eyes and a tiny woman with pink hair and pink eyes, small crowns atop both of their heads and wands in hand. They’re smiling and Zayn can’t move. Feels like he’s rooted to the spot. He squeezes his eyes shut tight, opens them, blinks once, twice, three times and nope, still there. This is real. _They’re real_. Either that or he’s having a very lucid dream right now.

He tries to say something but his mouth feels dry and anyway he can’t seem to get his lips to move to form words. He doesn’t even know what he’d say if he could. Too many thoughts are swirling around in his head. Like the fact that _magic is real_ and _fairies are real_ and _other realms and dimensions exist_ and there are _whole other worlds_ out there that he knows nothing about with all kinds of possible magical and supernatural creatures and who knows what else and everything he thought he knew about the world has basically just been imploded in a matter of seconds.

He staggers over to the bed and sinks down on the edge of it, stares at the floor for he doesn’t even know how long before he feels the bed dip beside him.

“Zayn?” Liam says gently.

Zayn opens his mouth to reply, closes it, opens it again, closes it again before he finally blurts out, “There was a moment there where I thought you might be possessed or something.”

“ _What_?” Liam says.

Zayn shrugs, looks back down at the floor, a little embarrassed but trying to explain. “I mean, you were talking to people who weren’t _there_ …or, _looked like_ they weren’t there, rather,” he corrects at the fairies’ affronted expressions, “and you were acting so weird and you did this weird forced smile thing which I guess was just you trying to, like, placate me or something so I’d think nothing was wrong but after everything else it just creeped me out even more and yeah…I don’t know…like I said my mind was going weird places, but I just…I never would’ve expected… _this_.” He gestures lamely at the fairies.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, you’re our first human, too. Well, outside of Liam, that is, but we’ve been with him since he was a boy so he doesn’t even really count,” the pink-haired fairy says, waving a hand dismissively and it’s strange, hearing this tiny person speak. He’d thought for some reason that her voice might sound tiny too, high-pitched and squeaky and a little hard to make out, like in movies. But this isn’t a movie. This is real and she sounds real. Normal. Just as real and normal as any other person.

“Hey!” Liam says indignant.

“Oh, you know what I meant, hon. I’m Wanda, by the way,” she says turning back to Zayn with a smile. “And that’s Cosmo.”

“Whoa,” Zayn blurts and then shakes his head. “Sorry, just…this all _so mad_. Like, it’s amazing to meet you, just…this is _mad_.” He turns back to Liam. “I mean, when you first started going on about fairies and councils and wands and magic and all that I really did think you were having a psychotic break or something but…it’s actually _real_.”

He reaches out to touch a tentative finger to Cosmo’s shoulder and Cosmo giggles. “Ha ha! Hey, that kind of tickled! Do it again, do it again!”

Zayn pokes him again, gently, feeling like if he pushed too hard he might break him. They’re both so small and fragile-looking. But Cosmo just laughs some more, bounces around a little and says, “Again, again!”

Wanda sighs and shakes her head. “I’m sorry about this one, hon,” she says, jerking a thumb in Cosmo’s direction. “He can be a bit…on the dim side sometimes.”

Zayn huffs a laugh, looking at them both a little reverently, still a little in shock, trying to wrap his head around all this.

“So…how does it all work?” he asks, giving Cosmo another tickle-poke much to his delight. “Does Liam just, like, ask you for stuff and you just…do it? Or make it appear or whatever?”

Wanda nods. “Pretty much.”

“We could show you,” Liam says, “if you like. I mean, they’ve already revealed themselves to you, no use in them continuing to hide their magic in front of you.”

“Um…okay, yeah,” Zayn says, nodding.

“Wanda,” Liam says, turning to her, “I wish for one rose please.”

“Coming right up. No vase this time…right?”

“Right.” Liam nods in affirmation.

Wanda gives a slight little flick of her wand and then a moment later a bright red rose appears in Liam’s hand.

He beams, holds it out to Zayn proudly and Zayn takes it, stares down at it, runs his fingers over the petals and the stem, even the thorns.

“Careful,” Liam says. “I know it might be a little hard to believe but it _is_ real and those thorns can still prick you if you’re not careful.”

Zayn nods a little dopily, moves his fingers away from the thorns and just holds it, stares at it. It even smells real, fresh, like it was just picked.

“This is so amazing,” he says reverently, running his fingers over the petals again, before glancing back up at Liam. “And all that stuff? The washer and dryer and the telly and the fridge and the front door…that’s all stuff you thought up that they made for you?”

Liam nods.

“And the pool and the studio and shed and everything? That was you all, too?”

Wanda and Cosmo nod, grinning proudly.

“And you don’t mind? Just doing stuff whenever Liam says, doing whatever he wants, going wherever he goes?”

Wanda shakes her head emphatically. “Of course not. Liam’s family. We wouldn’t want to be anywhere else or with anyone else. We were paired together with him for a reason, a lot like you two. We’d do anything for him. And you. You’re family too, even though you didn’t know it until now.”

“Ah young love, so beautiful!” Cosmo adds, pressing his clasped hands to his cheek and staring dazedly into the distance.

Wanda rolls here eyes. “Don’t mind him, he’s got a bit of a penchant for drama.”

Zayn laughs. “Yeah, I can tell.”

“It’s just, they grow up so fast,” Cosmo continues, dabbing at his eyes with the tiny tissue that’s suddenly materialized in his hand. “It seems like only yesterday that we were sitting in that McDonald’s watching them meet for the first time and now here we all are. One big happy family!” He pauses, blows his nose loudly into the tissue and, voice wobbly, says, “It’s just so beautiful.”

“Yes, it’s all very lovely and heartwarming,” Wanda agrees but she’s rolling her eyes again and Zayn likes her already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI part 3 is coming eventually but idk when...it might be a while cause rn I'm trying to finish up my main monster of a fic and I've also got two other long fics in the works that I'm working on simultaneously but it WILL eventually get posted. Apologies in advance for the wait but anyway hope you liked it and let me know what you thought (if anyone even reads this trash fic lol)


End file.
